remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
You Snooze, You Lose
You Snooze, You Lose is the seventh studio album by The Remington Steelers and the last to feature drummer Bermuda Schwartz (although his parts would be kept on tracks released on two of the band's following albums). It is also their second album to receive a Parental Advisory label, although their previous album had the label as a sticker, while on this album it was printed onto the artwork. A clean version is available. Background Slash of Velvet Revolver was among those who trekked to San Diego to see the Remington Steelers in concert for their 2005 tour. When security guards saw Slash in the audience, they recognized him by his top hat, and when he said he wanted to see the frontmen, they escorted him to the trailer, where Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Daniel Radcliffe, and future drummer Kay Panabaker, who was a groupie at the time, were convened (Bermuda had his own transportation, so he was never in the trailer). Slash personally asked Rupert to cover Velvet Revolver's "Slither", and he said yes. Thus began recording sessions for the band's seventh studio album. Soon, Green Day, Weird Al Yankovic, Chamillionaire, and Yoko Ono among others submitted songs to the band to be covered, and the band was busy. Recording, though, went well, although a problem came up when "Ridin'" was recorded. The lead vocalists, Rupert Grint and Matthew Wood, were not die-hard wiggers, so they could not say "nigger" without sparking some sort of controversy. At the last second, Chamillionaire himself suggested that they record the clean version soon to be released for radio, while recordings of him and Krayzie Bone saying the parts changed in the radio edit would be sent to Encino to be mixed. Rupert and Matthew agreed to go along with Chamillionaire's plan, and using a TelePrompt to flash them the lyrics, the song was recorded without a hitch, as both lead vocalists were effectively able to voice match their counterparts. Rupert and Emma then proceeded to record clean versions of the rest of the songs with explicit lyrics ("Holiday", "Boulevard of Broken Dreams", and "Working Class Hero") so that the album could be sold in Walmart and K-Mart stores. While their previous studio album had the Parental Advisory label in the form of a sticker, this new album became the first by the band to have the label printed onto the artwork. The clean version replaced all the strong profanities with nicer words (e.g. "boys", "messed", and "bloody"). Music videos Slither This music video begins with Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, and Daniel Radcliffe emerging from their trailer and walking to a Guitar Center. Bermuda Schwartz follows close behind, emerging from his 1992 Ford Tempo LX sedan. Groupies Kay Panabaker and Anna Popplewell, who had snuck into the security systems, wire the cameras to focus on the bandmates in the various rooms, with microphones turned to top volume attached to a rod dangling from the ceiling. The band then proceeds to perform the song from the various locations in the Guitar Center for the rest of the music video. Ridin' In this music video, Rupert Grint and Matthew Wood are shown dancing against a white background with the Sailor Moon logo in black. This is juxtaposed with footage from Sailor Moon S, as this cover was featured prominently in several scenes from the film, in which Rupert appeared in as Sailor Uranus, and is even featured in full when Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune invade the Witches 5's hideout. This music video was the most requested from the album. Boulevard of Broken Dreams The music video juxtaposes footage from Sailor Moon S of Minako Aino singing the song with footage of Emma Watson singing while playing on an acoustic guitar. The song is featured in the film when Minako starts to doubt her reasons for trying to quit being a Sailor Senshi. This music video was slightly less requested than the music video for "Ridin'". Artwork The front cover showed Emma Watson in the process of waking up. She's clearly reaching for the alarm clock to hit the snooze button. The explicit version also features the Parental Advisory label printed in the bottom-left corner. The liner notes were in the same format as the album's predecesors, with the quote of the album being "Time's short; your life's your own, and in the end we are just dust and bones." The artwork and photography referenced the previous album in the form of a pseudo-GNR logo and photos of the band performing during the band's third tour, although new material surfaced in the form of new artwork and photos of their Troubadour performances after the tour. In one photo, Rupert Grint was wearing a kimono, while in another, Emma was dressed like a samurai. Track listing Side R Side S Personnel Songs Rupert Grint - lead vocals (1-3, 5-10), backing vocals (2), keyboard programming (2), lead guitar (6, 7), and rhythm guitar (1) Emma Watson - backing vocals (2, 3, 10), keyboards (7), synths (6, 7, 10), lead guitar (2-5, 8, 9) Daniel Radcliffe - backing vocals (10) and bass (1-10) Bermuda Schwartz - drums (1, 3-10) and drum programming (2) Matthew Wood - lead vocals (2) Izzy Stradlin - rhythm guitar (5) Matt McKagan - backing vocals (10) Rachel West - backing vocals (10) Tommy Johnson - tuba (10) Production Moby - producer and engineer Bill Price - mixer Bob Clearmountain - mixer Emma Watson - mixer Gene Kirkland - photography Ed Goodreau - assistant engineer John Aguto - assistant engineer Mike Douglass - assistant engineer Buzz Burrowes - assistant engineer Chris Puram - assistant engineer Leon Ganado - assistant engineer Jason Roberts - assistant engineer Craig Portelis - assistant engineer L. Stu Young - assistant engineer George Marino - master Category:Music